


Before

by Starfruit



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfruit/pseuds/Starfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being together, things aren't the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so I did this micro fiction because I was in the mood for something like this...

They sat in a cold silence. It was normal. It was common. It was emtpy.

Haru knew he was clinging to something transparent and unkempt. He could feel it the formal speech and awkward touches.

Makoto simply let the loneliness sink in like the necrosis of their conversations. He's thought of asking to end the relationship before. The suggestion would be more out of courtesy than desire. 

Often, Makoto forgot Haru was there. All senses and sound limp from the thick, consistent stillness. 

"It's chilly out today," Makoto said, his small talk being met with a nod. 

Makoto's pale attempts at conversation always became ghosts, chatter falling to rot in the cold silence and it was normal. And it was empty.


End file.
